<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Wishes by NifflersNogtailsNargles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756245">Birthday Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NifflersNogtailsNargles/pseuds/NifflersNogtailsNargles'>NifflersNogtailsNargles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days Writing Challenge, Drabble, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NifflersNogtailsNargles/pseuds/NifflersNogtailsNargles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna gets an unexpected visitor in the dungeons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Lovegood. Psst.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She blinked rapidly, her eyes struggling to adjust to the light. It was always dark in the cellar. It was her least favourite thing about her imprisonment. Sometimes, she would close her eyes and imagine she was home, sunbathing amongst the pixie-lillies like she used to with her mother. She promised herself that she would go back there if she ever escaped.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Draco?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He sighed, seeming to have the weight of the world upon his shoulders.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Yeah. Here, I brought this.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She reached out to receive the small cupcake. Her eyes widened. How had he known?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Happy Birthday.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>